1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of benzoxazolone from a phenol, and, to more especially, the preparation of benzoxazolone from chlorophenol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Benzoxazolone is a known compound having the structural formula: ##STR1## Such known compound is a useful intermediate in the synthesis of a variety of other materials, e.g., the insecticide phosalone. And benzoxazolone is ofttimes designated benzoxazolinone, in particular in the English speaking countries.
It too is known to prepare benzoxazolone by fairly diverse methods, beginning with rather exotic reactants. Compare, for example, French Pat. No. 1,269,067. Also compare U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,138.